


Support Your Local Vampire [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Blood-Smoke Series - Tanya Huff
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: The problem with being woken up at 8 am on a Sunday morning to look at a naked dead guy was that Tony had to wait nearly ten hours before he could ask Henry about it.[A recording of a fic by ataratah]





	Support Your Local Vampire [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Support Your Local Vampire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/33221) by [ataratah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ataratah/pseuds/ataratah). 



> Recorded for the 2018 Podfic Big Bang

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic18/support%20your%20local%20vampire.mp3) | **Size:** 51 MB | **Duration:** 1:13:33

  
---|---


End file.
